You're Different Kakashi Oneshot
by ApatheticAngel34
Summary: Aika was caring and soft-spoken with a gentle disposition. She had long silky raven hair and dark jade eyes that shone with intuition.


Aika woke up and rubbed her eyes, annoyed at the sun peeking through the window. Couldn't it just not come up for a day? Then she could sleep and sleep and sleep and not have to worry about getting yelled at.

She snuggled deeper into her bed, and was about to fall asleep when she heard her brothers screaming "AIKA GET YOUR BUTT UP!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Aika opened one eye irritably and sighed.

Darn, the twins were up already… She sighed and rolled up of bed. She ready and slumped down the stairs. She mumbled a tired "Good Morning" and sat down. Kiyoshi grinned and said "Tired, sis? Hate to say I told you so."

Aika crossed her arms and argued quietly "I'm not tired." Makoto smirked and handed her breakfast "Sure you're not. When are you gonna tell us what or _who_ exactly you're staying out late for."

Aika blushed "I'm not seeing anyone!" Kiyoshi grinned again and took a sip "Sure, sure. Just don't come crying to me when this dude knocks you up." Aika blushed as she innocently mumbled "It would be really nice to be a mother." Unknown of the hidden meaning of her statement.

Horror dawned on the twins' faces and they growled "Who is this dude? I'll kill him! HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY SISTER?" Aika blushed at their ridiculous behavior and ran from the house as they kept yelling.

She ran for awhile before sitting and catching her breath. She then looked around and realized that she was at the graveyard. She stood up and walked over to it. Her eyes strayed over the stones until she came upon a name.

She ran her fingers over the engraved name and bit her lip. This was where she was coming at night. To visit the stone in which her mother's body laid. They never did find out how she died… Tears blurred her vision when she heard someone walk up.

She turned around and saw Naruto's sensei Kakashi… and her long time crush. She noted the flowers and said softly, wiping her tears, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I was just… just…" Her mind came up blank and Kakashi's eye crinkled in a masked grin "It's fine." He put the flowers done and said "Why don't you spend the day with Team 7? I'll just tell the Godaime that you needed a day off."

Aika considered the possibility of going and dealing with Kotetsu and Genma and their perverted ways or with Naruto (who just so happened to remind her of Akio) and his team, two of which who were normally quiet… and their sensei who she just happened to like (^_^).

She looked up and smiled "That would be great. Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi ruffled her hair and muttered something to the K.I.A. stone and walked away, Aika following him.

^&^&^

Kakashi watched silently as Aika talked with the team. He had given them the day off, seeing as they could not concentrate with Aika around. They really did seem to like her… though Kakashi could hardly blame them.

Aika was caring and soft-spoken with a gentle disposition. She had long silky raven hair and dark jade eyes that shone with intuition. She loved children and watched over them with a sharp eye. She was quick to scold misbehaving children but equally fast to defend and protect them.

_Speaking of which… she would make a good mother one day… _

Kakashi shook his head at the thought. He couldn't be thinking that about her! Even though she was gorgeous and intelligent and beautiful and her eyes sparkled when she laughed… as Kakashi thought this… he realized something…

^%^%^

Aika was walking home when she looked up at the sky, and decided to say goodnight to her mom now, instead of waking up dead tired tomorrow. She looked up to the sky and muttered "Goodnight, Mama." She continued walking when she heard "Aika."

She turned around and saw Kakashi. She waited till he caught up. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked "What's wrong Kakashi?" Kakashi just looked up at her and said nothing.

Aika was about to walk away when Kakashi grabbed her arm and kissed her. He pulled away and looked at her

"You're different."

^&^&^

Meanwhile, up in a tree, the twins were laughing hysterically. "Not seeing anyone, my ass!"


End file.
